Monthly Car Deposit
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M for Extreme SLASH Summary: With John home Sam and Dean take their activities into the Impala.


WARNINGS: wee!cest [Sam is 14 (almost 15) and Dean is 19], fellatio, Impala!Sex, bottom!Sam, usage of the endearment 'baby'

* * *

With their dad passed out in the living room, bottle of Jack in one hand, sawed-off in the other, Sam and Dean felt it safe to sneak their way outside. No way were they going to attempt anything with one another when John was in the house, too, passed out or not.

Sam snorted out a laugh when he tripped out the door after his brother, sure not to mess up the salt lining the door, though. "Dude, where are we going?"

"My baby, duh," answered Dean, smirk pulling at his mouth as he reached behind himself and caught Sam's hand in his, near dragging Sam to the Impala.

"What? _Why_?" asked Sam, voice cracking when he said 'why'. He kneed Dean in the ass when Dean laughed at him, letting out an annoyed sound when Dean yanked on his arm and tripped him up. "You're such a jerk," he murmured, pushing at Dean when Dean pulled open the door to the backseat.

"And I remind you everyday that you're a bitch," laughed Dean, settling in the backseat and tugging Sam into the Impala after him. He grabbed Sam's hips and pulled Sammy onto his lap, moaning at the feel of Sam's already hard dick pressed against his crotch.

"Already ready for me, aren't you, little brother?" he asked with a smirk, hand finding Sam's erection between Sam's legs.

"God, _Dean_, don't tease, you _jerk_," whined Sam, gasp falling from his lips when Dean's palm push-rubbed against the front of his pants.

"That the best you can come up with?" asked Dean, sliding his hands up Sammy's t-shirt as he quirked an eyebrow at his little brother.

"Can't swear or you'll beat my ass," answered Sam on a hitched gasp, squirming on his big brother's lap as Dean teased calloused fingers up his sides and over his ribs.

"I'mma spank you anyway," growled Dean with a leer, slipping his hands out from under Sam's shirt and palming Sam's ass, grinding up against Sam's erection and bringing his hand down in a stinging smack against the firm muscle of Sam's behind.

"Oh, _fuck_," groaned Sam, voice cracking again. He dropped his head to Dean's shoulder and keened when Dean spanked him again, sure that this time it was for the swear that fell from his mouth.

He felt Dean's dick twitch against his own, though, when he cursed, certain that Dean had a special kink for his dirty mouth. "You _liked_ that you _freak_," breathed Sam, rocking his hips against Dean's, loving the way that the bulge of Dean's erection caught the head of his dick behind his denims with the most amazing friction.

"Like _you_," answered Dean on a groan, smacking Sam's butt again when Sam looked at him like he rode the short bus.

"Oh really?" asked Sam, brow quirked in a lousy mime of Dean's usual amusedly cocked brow.

"Can't pull that shit, Sammy; I got the cocky you got the puppy dog," answered Dean, moaning when Sam narrowed his eyes and ground down hard against him, "Alright, _alright. Love_ you, Sam. Jesus."

Sam frowned and pulled back from Dean, moving to get off of his brother. "That wasn't too convincing. Maybe without the snark this time?"

Dean smiled lop-sided at Sam and caught one of Sam's hands in his as he palmed Sam's cheek. "I _love_ you, baby boy. You know I do," he whispered, curling his fingers tighter around Sam's jaw and bringing their mouths together.

Sam grinned stupidly and opened his mouth for his brother's tongue, moaning into Dean's mouth and resettling over Dean's lap.

"That's a good boy," groaned Dean, hissing when Sam pinched his side.

"You're such an ass," whined Sam, jutting his lips out and moaning when Dean sucked on his bottom lip.

"What, _I _don't get any love?" asked Dean jokingly.

"You're gonna get something alright," answered Sam cheekily, promptly blushing when Dean's eyebrow rose in amusement.

"Am I now?"

"Maybe," mumbled Sam, laughing when Dean threw him off of Dean's lap and onto the bench seat.

Dean swore when he bumped his head on the ceiling as he maneuvered so that he was kneeling between Sam's legs.

"Not gonna say it for me?" he asked, leaning over Sammy and mouthing at Sam's collarbone above the low collar of Sam's t-shirt. He smirked when Sam squirmed beneath him, loving the way his little brother arched his neck back so he could lick and suck at the length of Sam's throat.

Sam keened when Dean sucked at his Adam's apple, slim hips arching off of the bench seat, aching dick rubbing against Dean's muscled thighs. "_Dean_…"

"Tell me, Sam," growled Dean, biting at the mound of cartilage when it bobbed as Sam swallowed.

"_Dean_, I—_fuck_."

Both of Dean's eyebrows rose at Sam's swear. He lifted Sam's thigh up around his flank, tilting Sam toward the back of the seat and bringing his hand down against Sam's buttock. He relished the small sound Sam let out, smirking victoriously when he saw the bulge of Sam's dick grow visibly larger beneath his denims.

He looked expectantly at Sam when he let Sam flop onto his back again. He stroked the inseam of Sam's right thigh, fingers tapping along the seam of fabric. He reveled in the little noises Sam made, quirking a brow when Sammy's mouth opened when Sam tried to speak.

"Dean, god_damn_. Love you, big brother," keened Sam, lifting his ass off of the bench seat when Dean smiled at him and slid his hand to his groin.

"That's what I wanted to hear," replied Dean, leaning down and kissing at Sam's clavicle through Sam's t-shirt.

Sam gasped when Dean tugged at his jeans, cracking his head on the door handle when the flaps of his jeans dragged over his dick. "_Dean_!"

"Jesus Christ, Sammy. You moan any louder and you're gonna wake up the whole fuckin' neighborhood," laughed Dean, hanging Sam's jeans over the front bench seat.

"Why do _you _get to swear?" whined Sam, whimpering when Dean caught his hands and pressed them to the seat.

"M'legal, little brother."

"So?" gasped Sam, fighting against the hold Dean had on his wrists, hissing when his fingers smacked against the door when Dean pressed against his wrist. "_Ow_."

"Sorry," breathed Dean, bringing Sam's hand up to his mouth and kissing Sam's fingers. "Forgot how long you were for a second."

"_Tall_."

"Whatever. You're fuckin' _long_," answered Dean, letting go of one of Sam's wrists and splaying Sam's leg out along the bench seat. "you usedta be able to fit along this bench from the tips of your fingers to your toes, baby brother."

"Yeah, when I was _nine_. I'm fifteen now, man."

"Not for another month."

"Shut up," grumbled Sam, slapping at Dean's chest and scrambling out from under Dean, he sat with his back against the door, groaning when his head hit the lip of the ceiling. He hissed in slight pain and said, "_Why _did you think it was a good idea to have sex in the Impala?"

He quirked a brow questioningly at Dean as he peeled off his t-shirt and set it over his jeans after he got it off.

"Wasn't really thinkin' 'bout logistics when you were climbin' into m'bed. Just knew I didn't want Dad hearin' us messin' around with each other."

Sam frowned and pushed at Dean when Dean tried to press their bodies together.

Dean gave Sam a small smile after a moment, figuring out what had Sam's panties in a twist. "Not that what we're doin' is just messin' around, Sammy."

"Better not be," replied Sam with a small pout, grinning when Dean ducked forward and sucked at his mouth.

"Wouldn't do that to you, Sam," said Dean, straddling Sam's legs and pressing their chests together, planting his hands either side of Sam's head on the ledge of the window.

Sam smiled, "I know."

"You should," answered Dean, not even sure what they were talking about any longer, especially with Sam half naked and splayed before him, golden-bronzed skin an awesome compliment to the slick black leather upholstery.

Sam rolled his eyes, "We gonna do something or we just gonna talk all night?"

"Mm, we'll do somethin', baby," growled Dean with a naughty grin.

Sam flushed, only recently having become accustomed to hearing Dean call _him_ baby and not just the waitresses at the diners they visited. "Jerk," he mumbled, pushing Dean away again, but this time to tug off his brother's t-shirt.

Dean leant back, groaning when he knocked the crown of his head on the ceiling. "This _was_ a bad idea, dude," he mumbled, rubbing at his skull after he set his t-shirt on top of Sam's.

"No, it was a _great_ idea," answered Sam, hands sliding up Dean's bared sides before he rubbed them up and down Dean's chest, loving the way Dean's muscles fluttered beneath his touch.

"God yes," moaned Dean, arching into Sam's touch, shuddering when Sam's fingers played over the tight nubs of his nipples.

"Dean, c'mon, I want to--" murmured Sam, hands skating down Dean's torso and tucking his fingers beneath Dean's waistband.

"Do you?"

"Mhm," hummed Sam, pulling the buttons of Dean's jeans through their catches.

"Alright," answered Dean on a little laugh, pulling his denims down his hips and shucking them into the foot well.

Sam moaned at the sight of Dean's dick stretching the front of his boxer-briefs. "God, big brother, how do you want to?"

"We'll see," answered Dean, teasing his fingers up Sam's thighs and over Sam's hips, tucking his fingers beneath Sam's briefs and pulling them off of his little brother.

Sam shuddered, loving that he was totally exposed to Dean's gaze. "_Dean_," he breathed, arching away from the door and into Dean's touch when Dean fingered his nipples. "_Ah_, fu—_god_," he gasped.

Dean grinned; small chuckle falling from his mouth at the way Sam censored himself. "Don't wanna get spanked?"

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and moaned when Dean curled his fingers around his dick. He let out a strangled noise when Dean tightened his fingers beneath the head of his cock and squeezed. "_Jesus_," he gasped, muscles in his thighs tightening as he fought the need to thrust into Dean's fist.

Dean smirked and stroked Sam's cock, fingers playing along the silky hard flesh.

"Dean, _please_," begged Sam, hips twitching into Dean's hand, sweaty skin sliding along the bench seat as he thrust into Dean's grip.

"What do you want, little brother?" asked Dean, fingers teasing along the inside of Sam's thigh as he jerked Sam's dick.

"Wanchu naked," answered Sam, breath hitching when Dean leant in and sucked at his chin, Dean's tongue laving over the slight cleft.

Dean didn't take his mouth from Sam's chin as he pushed his underwear off of his hips, groaning when his cock gently smacked back against his stomach.

Sam moaned, mouth watering at the sight of Dean's dick, hard and curled back toward his flat belly. "_Dean_, lemme--"

"Let you what?" asked Dean, hand finding his own cock between his legs and sliding his fist along his length, fingers squeezing over the head, precome slicking his digits, "Wanna suck me?"

Sam nodded fervently and leant forward, lips parted eagerly when he watched a bead of precome drip from Dean's cock and fall to the bench seat between his thighs.

"What? Gonna suck me down, little brother? Want me to fuck your mouth?"

"God, Dean," moaned Sam, hands finding Dean's hips as he ducked forward and sucked Dean between his lips, keening when Dean's dick hit the back of his throat.

"Jesus, Sammy," groaned Dean, hips jerking when Sam tilted his head back and swallowed, cock slipping into the tight fluttering heat of Sam's throat.

Sam whimpered his agreement, catching Dean's eyes when Dean palmed the back of his head. He gave his brother a small nod and relaxed his throat, moaning around Dean when Dean swore and began thrusting.

"Shit, Sammy. You drive me fuckin' crazy with this mouth," moaned Dean, eyes riveted to the slip-slide of his dick into Sam's hot little mouth.

Sam grinned as best he could around Dean's length, taking in great lungfuls of air when Dean pulled out and started fisting his cock.

"Want me to _fuck_ you, baby boy? Finger you open and let you ride my dick?"

Sam gasped and keened, the thought of riding Dean making him so fucking hot and making his dick twitch and ooze against his taut belly.

"Yeah, you want that, don't'cha, baby?" said Dean more than asked, certain just by the sheer lust and want he saw in Sam's eyes.

Another strangled noise and Sam was pulling his brother down on top of him, giggling when Dean swore when Dean's knee knocked against the front seat.

"How you gonna ride me if you're underneath me, kiddo?" asked Dean on a laugh, rubbing at his knee as he cocked his head curiously at his little brother.

"Just wanna feel you first," answered Sam, curling his arms around Dean's neck and slicking his tongue into Dean's mouth, relishing the feel of Dean's smooth, firm chest pressed against his own as they rutted against one another.

Dean let out a growl and splayed himself out over Sammy, grinding his hips against Sam's, moaning at the feel of Sam's prick rubbing against his own. He glanced down between their bodies and looked at his cock hard next to Sam's, comparing the length and girth of Sam's to his own.

He curled his fingers around both of their dicks, noticing that Sam's cock was just as long as his but a little smaller than his own in girth. "Goddamn, Sammy," he groaned, squeezing both of their lengths, mouth watering at the sight of their precome mixing on Sam's belly.

"Dean. _Dean_, m'ready now, big brother," moaned Sam, socked toes digging into the leather seat.

"Okay, Sammy. _Shit_," grunted Dean, pulling back and falling against the opposite door, swearing again when his back hit the door and his shoulder hit the nub of the lock.

"You alright?" squeaked Sam, glaring at Dean and hitting his brother when Dean stifled a laugh.

"M'okay, c'mere," answered Dean, tugging at Sam's hand and causing Sam to faceplant into his chest. He quirked a brow and smacked Sam's behind when Sam swore against his collarbone.

Sam cried out and thrust against his big brother. "_Dean_," he gasped, planting his hands on Dean's chest and climbing onto his brother's lap.

"Yeah, Sam," breathed Dean, hands finding Sam's ass and squeezing. He teased his fingers in the crease of Sam's ass, tips playing over the starburst of his hole.

Sam moaned, "Damn, do we have any lube?"

Dean cursed and steadied one hand on Sam's hip as he leant down into the foot well and picked at his jeans. "Got it," he murmured, tugging the tube of lubricant he'd tucked in there before they left the house.

Sam smiled at his brother and took the tube from Dean.

"Sammy, are you gonna?" asked Dean, breath hitching when Sam lifted off of his lap and squeezed the thick gel onto his fingers.

Sam hummed, "Mm, yeah, gonna watch me? Watch me finger myself open for your dick?"

"God_damn_, Sam," groaned Dean, cock jerking against his stomach as he watched Sam's face when Sam pressed a finger into his body.

"_Dean_," keened Sam, fucking himself on his finger. He let out a groan when the crown of his head bumped into the ceiling.

"Jesus, man, don't hurt yourself," chuckled Dean, other hand finding Sam's hip and thumbing the jut of bone.

Sam shivered, loving it when Dean teased his fingertips over his hips. "_Dean_," he breathed again, vocabulary seemingly reduced down to just his big brother's name.

"Do it, Sammy, put in another one," said Dean quietly, gasping when Sam leant into his chest and pressed another finger inside himself.

Sam whimpered and pressed his forehead to Dean's clavicle, curling his fingers and prodding at that spot inside. "_Nngh, _god! Oh fu-_hell_."

Dean let out a strangled chuckle, moaning when Sam's lips teased over his collarbone.

"Dean, I want--"

"One more, Sam, c'mon. Gotta do one more, baby," answered Dean quietly, knowing that Sammy couldn't take his dick without at least three fingers of prep.

Sam whined pitifully but worked a third finger into his ass as Dean told him to do. He repeated Dean's name when he pressed all three fingers against his insides and worked his prostate. "I want. _De_, I want--"

"Okay, Sam," answered Dean thumbing Sam's hip and grabbing the lubricant with his other hand. He drizzled some over his dick, tossing the tube into the foot well and smoothing the thick liquid over his cock, smiling at Sam when Sam moaned and wriggled on his lap.

"Dean. _Dean_. Dean!" moaned Sam, eagerly bouncing up and down on his brother's thighs.

"Calm down, Sammy," laughed Dean, grabbing onto Sam's hips again and tugging Sam over his groin.

"Damnit, Dean," hissed Sam, right leg slipping off of the narrow bench and into the foot well.

"Alright, okay, gotcha," said Dean, hand finding Sam's calf and tugging Sam's leg back onto the bench next to his hip.

"You and your wide hips," grumbled Sam, fitting himself better over Dean's lap.

"S'not m'hips. It's _you_. You and you're fuckin' long legs," answered Dean, letting go of Sam's hip and fitting a hand around his dick.

Sam grumbled again but planted his hands on Dean's abdomen, lifting his hips up and lining up with Dean's cock.

"Jesus, Sammy," moaned Dean, hand finding Sam's hip again and squeezing as he slid into Sammy.

Sam let out a shaky breath when Dean bottomed out, Dean's balls pressed up against his taint, pubic hair wiry beneath his balls.

He gasped when Dean shifted beneath him, Dean's cock stretching him so wide. "God, _Dean_," he whimpered, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed down a keen.

"Okay, baby boy?" asked Dean quietly, fighting the urge to thrust up into the heat of Sam's body and letting the need to let Sam adjust win over.

Sam gave a slight nod and shuddered on Dean's lap. He let out a slow breath and nodded again, voice shaky as he answered, "Y-yeah. M'okay."

"Sure?" asked Dean, not convinced by the shakiness in Sam's words.

"_Yes_, Dean," huffed Sam, fingers digging into the taut muscles of Dean's tummy.

"Alright," breathed Dean, sucking in a deep breath before slowly letting it out. "Can I move?" he asked, fingers soothingly rubbing at the indent of Sam's hips, loving the small shudders his touches sent up Sam's spine.

Sam gave another nod and his breath hitched when Dean circled his hips. "_God_," he gasped, bracing himself on Dean's chest as he rocked with Dean, cock leaking between his legs as Dean found his prostate. "_Fuck_," he moaned, catching Dean's eye and bracing himself for the slap he was expecting.

"Mm, can't hold it against you when you're riding my dick, little brother," answered Dean with a smirk, groaning when Sam smacked his chest. "Hey now," he breathed, thrusting up into Sam, cock sinking deep causing his baby brother to moan.

"_Dean_, Jesus," whimpered Sam, dropping down against Dean, whining moan falling from his lips when Dean slipped out just the slightest bit. He pressed his mouth to the juncture of Dean's neck and jaw, mouthing at the sweat slick flesh as Dean squeezed his hips and bounced him on Dean's dick.

"God, Sammy, you're gonna make me _come_," groaned Dean, breath hitching when Sam ground back against him as he rocked up into his brother. He squeezed harder at Sam's hips, sure there would be bruises lining the sweet jut of Sam's hips the next morning. "Almost there, little brother?" he asked, eyes falling to the slick trail of Sam's precome dripping down his lower belly and catching in the trail of hair beneath his navel.

"Yeah, _yeah_," keened Sam, brow furrowing with his pleasure as his eyelids fluttered closed. He swallowed hard and planted his hands on Dean's stomach again, levering up and rocking back against Dean's cock. He relished the slick friction of Dean's belly riding the underside of his dick as he rolled his hips atop Dean's, sure he could get off from that friction alone. "_Dean_," he breathed, hand swiping at his sweat damp bangs and clenching in his hair when he felt that familiar heat in his stomach and at his lower back.

"Gonna come, baby? Mm, gonna jizz all over m'stomach?"

Sam only nodded, humping Dean faster, cock jerking and twitching as his body lit up with his impending climax. His balls pulled taut and he cried out his brother's name as he came, mouth open on his drawn out moan, jism splattering over his brother's belly and chest.

"Goddamn, Sammy," chuckled Dean, momentarily stilling his thrusts as Sam's muscles shuddered around his cock.

"Dean. _Dean_," whimpered Sam, rolling his hips with the intensity of his orgasm, huffing a wet breath against Dean's neck when his cock gave a last sticky jerk.

"Alright?" asked Dean, callused fingers soothingly stroking along Sam's back, hand curling around Sam's nape when Sam shifted.

Sam hummed, letting Dean know he was still alive. He planted his hands either side of Dean's head on the lip of the door and rocked his hips, relishing the small sound Dean made.

"Looks like it," answered Dean to his own query, fingers finding Sam's hips again as he fucked up into his baby brother. He kept his eyes on Sam's face, soft expressions of pleasure on his Sammy's face pushing him over the edge; cock spurting and filling Sam in four more thrusts, legs flailing as he filled Sam.

He swore when his bare toes knocked into the handle of the door. "Goddamn car handles," he grumbled, wriggling his toes when Sam climbed off of him.

"Okay?"

"Mhm. Yeah." Dean cleared his throat and then sucked in a deep breath before slowly letting it out as he sat up. He scrubbed a hand through his hair and beckoned Sam closer to him. "Yeah, Sammy, m'good," he said with a smile, tugging Sam across the bench seat and cupping Sam's cheek and pressing their mouths together.

He let out a shaky breath when Sam teased his fingertips along his belly, collecting his spunk and sucking his finger between his lips when Sam pulled back.

"Jesus Christ, Sammy," he breathed, pressing his forehead against Sam's when Sam swallowed.

"Should probably get back inside," said Sam quietly, gently pushing at Dean and snatching up his t-shirt.

"Yeah," agreed Dean, clambering back into his clothes, too, sure to put the lube back into his pocket lest their dad find it in the backseat of the Impala.

After they got dressed they quietly made their way out of the car. Dean grabbed his little brother's hand and they silently walked up to the porch.

"Quiet, Sammy," whispered Dean, wiggling his house key into the lock and twisting until the door opened.

He was glad to see their dad still sitting in the armchair and he hurried Sam through the hallway and to their room. He couldn't help but giggle with Sam when Sam collapsed against him on their bed.

"I'm glad we made that monthly car deposit, De," giggled Sam helplessly after a minute, lithe body shaking with his laughter.

Dean shook his head at his little brother's cheesiness, but giggled harder anyway.


End file.
